Las diez cosas que lamento
by VaneNane
Summary: One-shot MakoxHaru/Inspirado en el manga. "Las siete cosas que lamento y entonces lloraste por mi causa". /Solo algo de inspiración a reto XC


**Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación no me pertenecen -W-.**

 **PD: Esta basado en un mini manga que tampoco es de mi propiedad. Aunque casi nada que ver XD**

Las diez cosas que lamento… y entonces lloraste por mi causa.

De todo el tiempo que tuvimos conociéndonos, hasta la fecha de ahora… hubieron varios hechos que eran normales para mí y después se convirtieron en mis pecados…

Pero especialmente de todos ellos, fueron diez situaciones dentro de las vidas entrelazadas de ambos, las cuales fueron acabando con tu corazón pieza por pieza hasta hacerlo añicos.

Las cuales siempre lamentare y me perseguirán, hasta volvernos a ver…

…

 **La primera vez que lloraste por mí, cuando te preocupaste por mi bienestar al haberme caído en aquel rio cuando éramos pequeños.** Probablemente creciste con la idea de que nunca supe de aquella escena en tu vida oculta a los ojos de los demás, pero Rin nunca fue despistado, y yo tampoco…

 **La segunda cuando creías no ser necesario dentro de mi vida y trataste de averiguar si yo estaría bien sin ti.** En aquel entonces me era pesado el comprender el sentimiento dentro de aquellas palabras…

 **La tercera aquel tiempo, cuando empecé a tener curiosidad por las cosas que nos molestan a los hombres en la pubertad.** Y tú solo sonreías cubriéndote por el hecho de que no te interesaban esas cosas, lleno a la vez de un pudor enorme.

 **La cuarta cuando no podía decidir acerca de mi futuro y peleamos por primera vez** … Solo podía pensar en que tú estabas en la misma situación que yo, debajo de las sabanas consumido por una angustia enorme, donde al último solo me recibiste en aquel aeropuerto con un "Bienvenido" y sin pedir ninguna explicación. Nagisa, aquel niño curioso, fue el único que pudo describirme tu cara deshecha aquella mañana después de nuestro conflicto.

 **La quinta la vez, la vez que invite a salir por primera vez a una chica.** Recuerdo tu cara de decepción detrás de aquella sonrisa que solamente me confundían por dentro al no saber que provocaba aquello. Tú empezaste después a salir con varias personas, mas nunca las presentabas o te quedabas con alguien.

 **La sexta, cuando le propuse matrimonio.** El haberte invitado a presenciar aquello antes que a nadie pidiéndote ser mi padrino principal. Aquel día en donde por razones que ahora ya puedo saber, terminaste golpeado por unos sujetos dentro de un bar mostrándome una enorme sonrisa al día siguiente en un rostro lleno de cicatrices. Recuerdo igual y claramente como fuiste la persona que más lloro cuando la novia entraba por la puerta del lugar envuelta en vestidos de tul y seda.

 **La séptima al concebir a mi primera hija.** Esa vez donde desapareciste por los nueve meses de embarazo regresando después con montones de regalos y disculpas en el rostro. Recuerdo tu llanto cargado de lo que ahora se, era dolor, al sostener aquel diminuto cuerpo que solo tocaba con sus puños tu cara ya madura.

 **La octava al tratar de hacer tu propia vida y fracasar en ello**. Por razones que ahora conozco, la chica con la que te juntaste siempre te trataba mal y te engañaba la mayoría del tiempo. Tu parecías perder peso y color con el paso de los dias, inclusive llegando al hospital algunas veces en las que tuve que ir a cuidarte. A decir verdad, puede ser la misma razón por la cual nunca pude aprender su nombre. Realmente no importaba, puesto que ella te termino meses después.

 **La novena cuando me divorcie de mi esposa**. Por las circunstancias de la vida pude caer en la cuenta de cómo siempre había vivido rutinariamente junto a mi esposa, haciendo todo por mi hija y nada por ver la mentira en la que vivía. Tu solo llorabas amargamente al lado mío en una banca del parque para después desaparecer por un largo tiempo, regresando nuevamente a mí con tus facciones un poco más desgastadas y faltas de vida dentro de un cuerpo aún joven de cuarenta y cinco años.

 **La décima, cuando por fin confesaste todos tus sentimientos hacia mi persona, los cuales… rechace sin motivo.** Mi edad y la vida que ya había hecho simplemente no me dieron el valor suficiente para aceptar que siempre habías estado al lado mío inclusive en los peores momentos. Enfermedades, amores, desamores, felicidad... Siempre esa sonrisa tan viva que fue marchitándose con el tiempo hasta que le salieron las primeras arrugas.

Y probablemente hubiese una onceava…

Pero los forenses nunca pudieron decirme otra cosa que no fuese los detalles de tu cuerpo sin vida dentro de aquella bañera, después de haber tomado diez botellas de medicamentos antidepresivos, y como yacías flotando en agua color carmín olvidando completamente el azul que al final, fue tu perdición…

Y ahora es la primera vez, que lloro por tu causa.


End file.
